fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zubair Tor
Summary Zubair is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Zubair (meaning one who is pure) Tor (In this case meaning General) is a young Ignisian man who was born to a single mother as her only child. 7 years after he was born however, his mother became terminally ill and thus has been walking on death's door. In order to keep his mother alive for as long as possible until a cure was made Zubair trained himself in Aura and took on many different missions with mercenaries in order to gain money to pay for the medicine that would keep the illness at bay. However, at times Zubair could not get a mission due to some groups not wanting to look after a kid his age. As a result Zubair had to do unthinkable things like sell off his own body so that grown adults could have their way with him or do slave labor for minimal funds. There were many times where Zubair went days without eating simply to purchase medicine, much to his mother's dismay. While she never knew what her son did in order to get the medicine, Zubair's mother knew it was not best for him. She would tell him that she'd rather die, than for him to suffer for her sake. She knew that he could get money from her death that he could live with contently. Despite knowing this, Zubair couldn't bring himself to allow his mother, the woman who has birthed him and raised him with kindness of all his life to simply die. She was the world to him and he refused to allow her to die as long as he could help it. Eventually, Zubair discovered that his natural combat ability and power was advancing much more quickly than others around his age group. After going to an Aura Reader, despite being 9 years old at this time, Zubair is revealed to already have the power to destroy a star. This level of power is shocking for one his age as even masters of Aura normally do not get this strong until their late teens, and even then, not without constant intense training. When news got out, King Ravar Vasta requested an audience with Zubair. When Zubair went to meet King Ravar, he was forced to fight a colossal man by the name or Rincar Horknight who is a serial killer placed on death row. Zubair, who did not understand why he was in a fight to the death had no choice but to defend himself. After a pretty short battle, nothing but Zubair and ashes remain, Zubair had won and Rincar was dead. King Ravar was certain that the crimson flames Zubair used were those of Ignis, meaning that Zubair was in fact the Fire Hero. Zubair questioned why he had to fight Rincar to the death and King Ravar responded by telling him that he wanted to be sure as to whether Zubair was the Fire Hero or not, deeming him to simply be a prodigy and not the Fire Hero. Ravar immediately had Zubair leave and stated that he was a waste of time. Zubair, shattered at the fact that the chance to save his mother was just crushed, decided to return home and train for his next mission. Week after week Zubair noticed that it became nearly impossible for him to find any work. This continued for several months and during this time, Zubair's mother had hit a state in which she needed medicine or she'd die. Zubair was out and had no money to buy any. He went to the shop in order to steal some, but noticed that the particular medicine was no longer in stock. At this point Zubair began getting suspicious. Zubair also noticed that over the course of the past few months there were multiple people watching him and at times would even follow him for set distances. Even at night, he would at times notice someone staring into his home. He was convinced something was afoot and decided to find out. Using his time abilities, Zubair was able to catch a spy off guard and easily take him out and interrogate him. From the spy, Zubair learns that the King has ordered the spies to keep their eyes on Zubair as well as learn his secrets. After finding out his goals, it is revealed that Ravar had the pharmacies not to sell this medicine him to take on high paying missions. The King had dubbed Zubair "The Child of Hellfire" and labeled him a demon. Ito him and to not have it on the shelves. He also order guilds and such to not allow him to join their groups or allow n truth, Ravar wanted Zubair's mother to die from her illness in order for Zubair's reason for living would be diminished and thus the King could capture Zubair and execute him without a fight. After hearing this, Zubair charged toward the King's Palace. However, what the spy didn't tell Zubair was that the moment a spy is harmed, a group of assassin's would target his mother. Zubair sensed that something was heading towards his mother and quickly turned around. However, before he could reach his house, he is stopped by King Ravar himself. The two fight, but Zubair is overpowered by the stronger and much more experienced and skilled King. After his defeat, he sees the assassins carry out his mother who is shockingly still alive and brings her to where they are at. The King then has assassins keep Zubair pinned down asRavar proceeds to reveal to Zubair's mother everything he has done in order to get the medicine for her. Heartbroken, the mother cries due to the fact that her weakness has caused her kind son to suffer so much and put his life on the line at such a young age. King Ravar relishes in this and shames Zubair for causing emotional pain to his mother, only for said mother to immediately note that she is proud that even at such a young age, that her son has shown that he is a kind hearted and as strong as he is. This angers the King and he begin beating Jubair's mother out of rage while calling her the worst of names. In this sequence it is revealed that Ravar had wanted Zubair's mother (who at this point, her name is revealed to be Jomana) to be his wife, but instead she married Adil Tor who he despised. What happens with Adil will be expanded upon on Ravar's profile. Ravar also reveals to Jomana that Zubair is the "Child of Hellfire" and is a dangerous force of nature, to which Jomana does not believe. Ravar's selfish and petty reasons behind this lie will be revealed in his profile. Ravar proceeds to give Zubair an ultimatum, either lay down his pride as a man and serve him loyally, or watch his mother die before his very eyes. With the choice clear to him, Zubair pledges that he'd serve him without question. To Zubair's horror, Ravar pierces Jomana with a blade covered in flames, and is thought to have killed her. He exclaims that he simply wanted to see the Child of Hellfire quiver at his feet and that he had no intention of letting the "Hellspawn" or the one who birthed said Hellspawn live. In this moment, Zubair's powers of the Fire Hero fully emerges in his anger and he easily overpowers all but Ravar who at this point is still too powerful for him. Suddenly, the spirit of Ignis appears and wraps Zubair and his mother in her wings and flies away, allowing the two to escape to safe area (as she could only manifest for a short time). She also heals Zubair and Jomana's wounds and leaves them in a nearby uninhabited cabin in the Mountains of the Beast King. When Zubair awoke, he and his mother were surrounded by Dragon and Wolf Knights who were scoping out the area. They were taken to Coroda, the Beast King who listened to Zubair's story and decided to take care of him and his mother as well as train Zubair as he could tell that he was the Fire Hero. A decade past and the now 19 year old Zubair had a dream that he was to go to the Kingdom of Iraklinos and meet the king of that nation along with the heroes who represent the other elements. Zubair told Coroda about this dream and was immediately told to head to Iraklinos. At this time, Jomana had gotten cured of her disease and life for Zubair was great at last. And now he is on his way to fulfill his role as the Fire Hero. Personality Zubair despite his past is noted to be a highly optimistic and friendly person. Zubair is a high energy and extremely positive guy who wants to keep his allies happy. He's noted to be very bubbly and at the same time a bit of an airhead. Zubair in all honesty is not that smart and tends to not understand somewhat complex concepts and usually needs a simple version broken down for him. Regardless, Zubair is overall one of the two mood makers of the group (along with Corvin) and is by nature a goofy guy. Despite this, it is noted that the smile Zubair has on his face, while legit, hides the pain and torment he has been through. And despite him moving on from the situation with the King, he notably still has animosity to his home and the King itself. During the plot in which they group needed to get the leaders of each nation to begin gathering forces for a possible large scale battle against the "Other Side". When getting approval from Ravar, he refused to ask that man for anything, or at the very least he refused to meet him. He noted that if he met Ravar, he would attempt to kill him on the spot and possibly ruin the heroes mission, something in which surprised his teammates as this is the first time he has shown this dark side of himself. This also shows a side to Zubair that was created at a young age. Zubair notably has a hidden cruel personality that appears against those who have caused great emotional, physical, mental, spiritual, etc harm to himself or those he cares about. As stated above, this side is more cruel, cold, quiet and merciless. This side is a part of Zubair he doesn't like and tries to keep it hidden and to not enter that state. Zubair is shown to have a love for animals and to be naturally gifted in cooking. Due to the mercenary missions he went on, he learned how to live in the woods using the barest essentials. He shares a talent for singing with Felix and his talent for dancing with Silva. He befriends an Ignisian Secretary Bird named Photon who he adopts as a pet and helps him in battle (A profile for another day). Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Zubair Tor (Can roughly mean "General who is Pure", "General Purity" or "Pure General"), "Weirdo" Origin: Valor Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Fire Hero/Flame Hero Date of Birth: July 15, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: Scarlet City, Kingdom of Ignis Height: 5'10" Likes: Burgers and Shellfish Dislikes: Fish Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Red, Silver and Black Hobbies: Playing around, Status: Alive Affiliation: Elemental Heroes Previous Affiliation: Various Mercenaries and Guilds Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: High 4-C | At least Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: Personal Skills (Pre-Yuracion Energy)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura Mastery, Fire Manipulation via Fire Artes (Up to S+ Class), Sword Mastery, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Time Manipulation and Causality Manipulation via Temporal Artes (Up to S+ class. Can slow, stop, accelerate and reverse time with a thought), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and kills spirits and lesser Void Beasts who are non-existent), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. The Elemental Heroes are not bound by normal causality and overall are called "irregular" beings who cannot be affected by fate or changes in time), Sleep Manipulation and Dream Manipulation via Sleep Artes (Up to B class), Information Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Hacking, Invisibility and Non-Corporeal via Information Artes (Up to A+ class. Can rewrite his own characteristics to make himself invisible, unsensible and non-corporeal to opponents), Existence Erasure via Void Artes (Up to C class), Statistics Reduction via Reduction Artes (Up to D+ class), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection via Guardian Artes (Up to C+ class), Summoning via Summoning Artes (Up to B class), Reality Warping and Perception Manipulation via Reality Artes (Up to C class), Death Manipulation via Death Artes (Up to B class), Telekinesis via Psychic Artes (Up to D class), Can istantly break forcefields and reflectors with attacks via Breakthrough Artes (Up to C class), Energy Manipulation and Teleportation via Energy Artes (Up to D class), Poison Manipulation and Acid Manipulation via Poison Artes (Up to B+ class), Statistics Amplification via Enhancement Artes (Up to E class), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Up to S+ class), Time Manipulation (Up to S class), Mind Manipulation (Up to A class), Soul Manipulation (Up to B class), Death Manipulation (Up to B class), Poison Manipulation (Up to S class), Biological Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Up to C class). |-|Post-Yuracion Energy= All previous abilities only up to the X class. |-|Yuracion Energy Skills=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased, possibly even if the world they live in is destroyed), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Can negate Regeneration (High Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another"), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: Large Star level (He and his group was able to defeat Jonathan Bluveir who can not only create a dimension with a planet and star, but also destroy it as an attack) | At least Universe level+ (Can fight and defeat multiple Cult of Vervecia elites who individually have enough power to obliterate the universe and reduce it to nothingness. Comparable to Kirjin who can easily stomp and entire group of Elites without trying) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can dodge and counter Jonathan's Stellar Crisis which launches a beam from a star from another solar system in a second) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Star Class | At least Universal+ Durability: Large Star level | At least Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range, Stellar with Projectiles Standard Equipment: Various Dual Blades. Ignis' Blades. Intelligence: Zubair is a highly skilled warrior who has fought countless opponents and various monsters from various bounty hunts. While he isn't the most booksmart, his combat intellect and natural knowledge on survival is high. Weaknesses: Water and Ice based skills Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'God of Fire's Assassin:' Unique abilities based around Zubair's assassination skills. **'Assassin's Cruelty:' An ability labeled as a Death Arte that allows all his attacks to instantly kill any opponent with a status ailment. **'Assassin's Mask:' An ability classified as an Information Arte that turns Zubair invisible for around 5 minutes. **'Assassin's Menace:' An ability labeled as an Enhancement Arte. Boosts his speed and attack power by 5x. *'Fire Artes:' The various fire based artes Zubair can learn. **'Flame Ball:' Zubair launches fireballs of various sizes at the opponent. These fire balls are as hot as the core of the sun. **'Pyro Burst:' Launches a large fireball and the opponent, creating a large fiery explosion in the process. **'Blazing Judge:' Summons a large number of small meteorites covered in flame to crash down on the enemy. *'Temporal Artes:' The various time based artes Zubair can learn. **'Slow Thought:' A B class Temporal Arte. Slows down time for the user's opponent for 15 seconds. **'Zero Movement:' An S class Temporal Arte. Instantly stops time for the opponent for 30 minutes. *'Information Artes:' Various Information based artes Zubair can learn. **'Cosmic Eye:' An ocular ability that allows Zubair to instantly copy all non thought based or passive abilities the opponent has for 3 uses each. This even allows him to ignore the likes of Zero Affinity. *'Sleep Artes': The various sleep based artes Zubair can learn. **'Nighty-Night:' Creates a red explosion that puts enemies to sleep. This arte changes from a Corpus arte to a Mental arte (in terms of sleep effects. *'Poison Artes:' The various poison based artes Zubair can learn. **'Serpent's Fang:' A D class Poison arte. Launches a small snake of purple energy at the opponent that bites them and instantly poisons them, slowly draining their life away. Key: Early-Early Mid Game | Mid Game (Post Hero Trials) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Death Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Causality Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Users Category:Hackers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Perception Users Category:Dream Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2